The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a technology effective for application to a semiconductor device mounted in an IC (integrated circuit) card, and so forth, such as, for example, a nonvolatile memory that is electrically rewritable.
The nonvolatile memory capable of electrically writing and erasing storage information, in such a state as assembled over, for example, a printed wiring board, can rewrite storage information, and can hold the storage information even without supply of power from outside, so that the same has been in widespread use for various products requiring a memory, such as a memory card mounted in a digital camera, or a home game player, and so forth, or a memory of BIOS (Basic Input/output System) of a personal computer, and so forth.
As the nonvolatile memory, there have been proposed an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) capable of erasing, and newly writing storage information in units of, for example, a byte, or in units of a page (for example, 32 to 128 bytes), a flash memory capable of erasing, and newly writing storage information in relatively large units of, for example, a block, and so forth.
In, for example, PCT WO 2004/023385 Pamphlet, there has been disclosed a semiconductor processing device comprising a first nonvolatile memory for erasing storage information in units of a first data length, a second nonvolatile memory for erasing storage information in units of a second data length, and a central processing unit, thereby capable of executing input/output of encrypted data with outside (Patent Document 1).
(Patent Document 1) PCT WO 2004/023385 Pamphlet